What am I to you?
by pandamilk
Summary: urk.. umm im really bad with summery's but so, theres some karkat x gamzee, and some dave x tavros though the main pairing is gamros and well, tav gets hurt. a lot. im probably gunna be a slow writer, i sadly have a life. rated for later chapters, most likely rape, and cussing. a lot of sex will be mentioned as well. im sorry, i umm well, i know i suck at summery's.
1. Chapter 1

so this may be a little slow, my all time faveorite homestuck pairing 3

** Tavros woke up with a cold sweat. Attempting to climb out of bed was an issue without his robotic legs. Equius had claimed that they had been broken and needed a 'fixing', but Tavros had a strong suspicion that he was just removing the new and improved cutie mark that Tavros had spent all day working on. His breath began to come out in strong pants and his body slowly filled with an uncontrollable heat. Finally reaching his wheelchair, at the foot of his bed, he saw something shining by his doorway. There his legs were, in a nice basket. To Tavros' despair though, there was no cutie mark anywhere on the legs. After much consideration, the normal thought finally popped into his head: 'How had it gotten there in the first place?' The answer was soon walking through the bathroom doorway sighing with a Faygo in hand and an air horn laid down carelessly. Gamzee, who'd been in an intense staring competition with his 10th bottle of Faygo in his hand trying to decide whether he should just drink it or leave it for his bro Tav, finally looked up to see the very troll staring up at him in an awkward position of trying to get into his chair without any legs. Gamzee flashed one of those 'stopping Tavros heart' smiles. A sudden bulge in his pants gained Tavros' unwanted attention. He made a desperate attempt at covering it and making it look one hundred percent natural. Being the oblivious clown he was, Gamzee didn't even see the bulge and was about to help Tavros' right himself into the chair. But then an expression that caressed the small troll's face made the clown stop all movement. Though it was a smile, the smile showed hours to days of weeping and screaming and throwing things at the door. But within all that hurt and sorrow, there was a kindness that no one had ever expressed to Gamzee before. Why such a smile would ever grace Tavros' face was a mystery to Gamzee. "So you went by Equius' place for me? Thanks." he said in a little voice that refused to display the ugly emotion that reeled through his head like an angry bull. Tavros knew that Gamzee didn't go out for no reason, especially not to just get his legs for him. and judging by the still wet hair, the Faygo-smelling shampoo and the freshly set make up, he'd been to Karkat's place. Normally Gamzee didn't shower during the middle of the night, but he'd only started doing that of late, to be exact, he'd only started doing this since he'd began sleeping with Karkat. Tavros first began to hint at the sudden relationship between the two after visiting Karkat's place and noticing that Gamzee's stuff had been brought over, and had looked like it had been there for a long time. When that had happened, Tavros fit everything together, the absence of Gamzee for days or even weeks, and then Karkat's familiarity with Gamzee that wasn't common compared to before, and the bruises he'd spotted on Karkat every so chance he'd see him. Just a little peek under the shirt showed a whole cast of dark purple. he couldn't decide whether they were bruises or hickeys, but either way, it was Gamzee doing the damage. It had taken months for Tavros to become fully accepting of his own feelings for Gamzee, but the day after finally being able to have confidence in it, he'd found out about the relationship. he'd been stripped of his confidence and barely ever even had the will to even troll someone. It had hurt so bad, he didn't think he would live. But then came Dave, seeing that Gamzee's ever present existence was finally out of the picture, he'd been moving in fast on Tavros. He'd often come over to Tav's house and pester him until the troll would converse with him. It had even led to Dave getting two dates with him, and a key to the house. Though receiving the key meant bringing a bucket with him anytime he wanted to get in for 3 days. Karkat and Gamzee had claimed that Gamzee was just having troubles sleeping at his own home and had moved in for a small time, and were still just "friends' but Tavros knew a lie even if he couldnt smell them. It had especially hurt when Gamzee had lied to him. Didn't he know how much Tavros cared for him? did it not show in any way? If only the idiot would actually open his eyes to Tavros pain instead of only concerning himself with Faygo and Karkat fucking. How sad it was to love and not be loved. Gamzee had all of a sudden become Tavros' past and Tavros never saw him anymore, he'd even gone to the lengths of going over to Karkat's house and almost knocking. but what stopped him had been moaning, Gamzee's moans filled with lust and hunger. He'd then ran away hoping to forget the stupid troll, but ended up only yearning for the clown more. Gamzee then attempted to make a joke out of the situation, but before any sound left his mouth a sound of a door unlocking and Dave burst in and, being the cool kid he was, he hadn't been fazed by Gamzee's unwanted presence. He wasn't fazed, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry. "H-hey umm Gamzee, thanks for getting my legs for me! now if you would excuse us, me and Dave have an umm, arrangement!" said Tavros in an attempt to get Gamzee out NOW. he'd remembered that when dave got angry, he got PISSED. He was still scarred from the matrimonial speech he'd gotten when first meeting Dave. But Gamzee didn't give a shit for what Tavros wanted at that moment. The place where Dave coolly stood now was his place. it was where he would burst in with Faygo and air horns every other day. Or at least he used to. No one was allowed in Tavros' home other than Gamzee and Tavros. He didn't even allow Equius there, that was the only reason Gamzee had repeatedly visited Equius! He'd dropped off the cutie mark-less legs every time they would be defiled. (or undefiled depending on your viewpoint) And even though he'd done so much to prevent it, there stood another person in his territory. Dave had walked into Tavros' room as if he'd belonged there, as if it were actually normal! DAVE EVEN HAD A MOTHERFUCKING KEY FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Gamzee then turned to Tavros, and all anger hesitated for one brief second before blazing even stronger than before. On Tavros' cheeks was a dusted blush that made the troubled troll look so delectable in that moment. But the blush wasn't for him. That adorable blush was for Dave and this pissed off Gamzee more than anything had before. " What is that motherfucking human doing here Tavros?" Gamzee was giving off a murderous aura, but everything was being ignored by Tavros. His world was silent and he couldn't feel anything. He had been staring at his legs when he saw a substance that had made him unable to look away. a white substance that he would recognise anywhere. 'How.. How could he...'For the first time in his whole life, Tavros felt true hatred. He didn't hate Gamzee. Or Karkat. No. he hated himself. How could he let himself slip into this terrible situation. And once again at the worst possible timing, another character burst in through the now unlocked doors. There, panting and sweating, stood Karkat. Before he'd been able to spot the whole scene, he'd spurted out, " WAIT! GAMZEE WE FORGOT TO CLEAN THE LEGS! REMEMBER WE DID THAT WITH THOSE THERE! IF TAVROS SEE'S HE'LL FIND OU-!" Tavros was shaking in fury. . ?! WHAT COULD HE DO IF HE FOUND OUT?! And then Dave did something in the spur of the moment. He walked smoothly over Tavros, he leant down and gave him a smooch. if gamzee thought he saw red before, he was currently seeing black. Dave then coolly said after finally standing up " We're dating now, what's it to you?" Realizing an absence in his shock, Tavros looked down and realized that that took care of that problem... looking at the absence of any sort of lump in his pants.**


	2. Oh ShIt

Hey everyone, thank you for reading this far, sorry i haven't been very active , like, ever, but my life is being crappy again and i need to sort some crap, so i promise ill start posting new chapters soon! Thank you for dealing with my bad writing and my bad timing :3

He JuSt KiSsEd My Tavros!' Gamzee was about to explode when Karkat grabbed hold of his hand, and slowly whispered, "Just calm down, Gam, we can do better." and then, without Gamzee's consent soon, both were in a hot makeout session. Tavros watched with dead eye's. "well, Gamzee, we're dating, looks as if you're dating, now if you would mind, please excuse us." 'NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo NoNo tHeY aReN't dAtInG tHeY cAn't bE.' Gamzee was still too shocked by this new fact to even respond to the make out, but Karkat made up for that. Tavros gave one last smile to Gamzee before the explosion, the calm before the storm. This smile was the last thing that Gamzee had ever wanted to see. "w-why must you be so cruel to me?," Tavros whispered barely audible enough to be heard by the clown before an outburst of shouts came out for the first time that Gamzee had known Tavros, " GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ALL OF YOU FUCKTARDS WILL BE MOTHERFUCKING KILLED!" Dave had attempted to soothe the beyond irritated troll, but only resulted to being kicked out himself as well. That night, after thoroughly setting the legs still covered in cum on fire and throwing it out the window after the others, Tavros cried himself to sleep. The tears didn't even bid a farewell in his nightmares. Outside, both Dave and Gamzee had taken one begrudging look at the other and stalked off in another direction. After slowly watching Gamzee disappear, Karkat started pacing in front of Tavros' house, and saw a fiery pair of robotic legs come flying out a window, Gamzee had soon rushed to the scene and was desperately disappointed when it was only a pair of legs, after taking the damaged legs, he once again left, only this time with a destination of Equius' house. That was when Karkat too decided it was about time to leave, but had mistakenly tripped over a random bucket that seemed as though it were trying to hide behind Tavros' trash. without giving it thought, Karkat continued walki-WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DID Tavros HAVE A BUCKET?! Rushing back to the trash pile, he dug out the bucket and smirked evilly. He didn't give a damn about what was the better thing to do. With this, he could at least keep Gamzee by his side. After John had left, he had no one other than Gamzee, and he wasn't going to lose him, not even to Tavros.

**Equius had been especially sweaty that morning when Gamzee came knocking once more with wet, gooey, burnt robotic legs. Angered beyond imagination, Equius' sweat multiplied leaving him in puddles. "This is why you should just let me deliver it." Equius complained while making a new batch. Anger hit Gamzee and he grabbed Equius' sweaty throat and screamed " YOU ARE NEVER ENTERING TavROS' HOUSE! NO ONE IS! THAT IS MY HOUSE! NO ONE ELSE GETS INTO IT! OR OUT!" After screaming this, he ran off to find Tavros' house. He marched in on an asleep Tavros, and he violently jabbed a pair of sunglasses that looked a lot like Dave's extra in the lock and began boarding up all the windows. During all this, Tavros woke up, sweating and panting and crying. " g-Gamzee? what are you doing here? i thought i told you to get out?" came a weak questioning voice that burned against Tavros throat, a small little scream like that had damaged his usually quiet voice. Gamzee threw his head back and stared into Tavros with piercing eyes. Scared beyond belief, Tavros began shaking and began to reach for the alarm clock on his nightstand to protect himself if it were necessary, but Gamzee quickly tore the alarm clock away from the small troll and stripped his shirt off of him as well. Frozen into place, Tavros' tears were streaming fluidly now. "please don't do this, please, Gamzee.." but of course, in his anger, Gamzee let the plead go as if it weren't even said, and when he bit down on Tavros' warm tanned neck, the brown that spilled out made him want more. The taste of Tavros' blood on his lips was so enslaving, he could get more addicted to drinking it than to drinking Faygo. A small whimper escaped Tavros' lips as he felt the sharp teeth crunching down on his soft delicate skin. Tavros took the chance when he could to pull Gamzee up and away from his neck and into a passionate kiss that shook Gamzee's world. After opening his mouth in shock, Tavros took the lead and snuck in his tongue to explore Gamzee's cavern, but soon catching on, Gamzee took head once more and deepened the kiss, Tavros' hand found its way to a tight hold in Gamzee's hair, as Gamzee placed his hands on Tavros' horns. But as soon as they separated for much needed breath a hard slap was applied to Gamzee's cheek. Tavros was now sitting up straight, and panting hard, holding the hand he'd just slapped Gamzee with, Gamzee stared at him in shock while groping his wounded cheek. "What was that for, Tav?" Gamzee couldn't hold back the question, even after realizing the awkwardness it would introduce. " Why do you always have to be so forceful? Why can't you just LISTEN just once? Gamzee, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" everything just flooded from Tavros' mouth. Willingly or not, it was all coming out. Gamzee stared at Tavros in shock, 'Did Tav just confess his love for me?' there was a sudden knock on the door, and although both boys were shirtless and one was caressing a swollen cheek, nothing could have stopped what barged into the house at that moment. Nepeta came barging in with two paper ships, and she just stood there looking at tavros and gamzee for the longest time in any of the three's life. She then yelled out, " AC: 33 *AC then yelled with outright joy!*' I KNEW IT!' then ran out in glee to share the news with everyone." and after shouting that, nepeta did as she said she would and ran out to tell everyone.**


End file.
